1. Field of the Invention
Coupling pins and more particularly to coupling pins suitable for coupling brake pedals, clutch pedals, etc.
2. Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, shown therein is a conventional design for a brake pedal assembly. In FIG. 1, the brake pedal assembly includes a brake pedal 1 which is mounted on the vehicle body by means of a pin 2 so that the brake pedal 1 is free to rotate about the pin 2. A master cylinder 3 is fastened to the vehicle body 4 and a push rod 5 of the master cylinder 3 projects toward the brake pedal 1. A clevis 6, which acts as a coupling part is fastened to one end of the push rod 5.
In addition, a hole is drilled through an intermediate part of the brake pedal 1 and through the clevis 6. A coupling pin 7 is inserted through these holes. As is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a flange 7a whose diameter is greater than the diameters of the coupling pin insertion holes 8 in the brake pedal 1 and clevis 6 is formed on one end of the coupling pin 7. Also, a hole 9 is formed through other end of the coupling pin 7 in a radial direction. The pin 7 is inserted flangeless end first through the pin insertion holes 8 and is held in place by inserting a pin spring 10 through the hole 9 on the outside of the clevis 6. In this way, the coupling pin 7 is prevented from slipping out. As is shown in FIG. 3, the pin spring 10 is formed from a single piece of wire and consists of a straight portion 10a and a bent portion 10b. The straight portion 10a of of the pin spring 10 is inserted through the hole 9 and the resilience of the bent portion 10b of the pin spring 10 is utilized to hold the bent portion 10b against the surface of the coupling pin 7 so that the pin spring 10 is prevented from slipping out. As a result, the coupling pin 7 is prevented from slipping out.
However, when such means are used in order to fasten the coupling pin 7 in place, there is some danger of an accident ocurring due to improper insertion of the pin spring 10, failure to insert the pin spring or slipping out of the pin spring, etc., during assembly. Furthermore, there is also some danger of the pin spring slipping out or being damaged as a result of vibration during operation of the vehicle with the result of the coupling pin slips out and renders the brake pedal useless.